


For Want Of

by Ignicula



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Imprinting, Indy just wants her Dad, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignicula/pseuds/Ignicula
Summary: The Indominus Rex was born alone, afraid, trapped in a cold harsh world of white where she was unwelcome. In her search for a parent, her eyes land on a face.Maybe that face is simply a face on a screen. Maybe the person on it isn't even present. Maybe they look nothing like her, but...This human is HER human, and she will settle for nothing less.Even if it kills her.In other words, perhaps the reason the Indominus Rex rampaged was a sadder story than anyone could have known.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	For Want Of

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have jumped on the 'Let's Angst the Indominus Rex' train.  
> Actually, I wrote this a while back and thought it was time it saw the light of day. Enjoy!

The Indominus Rex was a very strange creature. She knew she was strange as well. She wasn’t like the other creatures on the island; the other humans had made that abundantly clear when she’d hatched up until now.

Sociopathic behavior was a thing she was not aware of. Neither was imprinting. She didn’t know she had both. 

All she knew was that when she hatched, all she had seen was white, and so her scales had become white to match. Then… one not-white thing had appeared.

It was a face on a box, a human raising other small ones like her, the screen frozen.

That was the first face she ever saw, whether or not the human knew it. She had fixated immediately on that face…

And _nothing else around her was just like it._

So when the other tiny, grayish creature that looked like her was the only thing presented to her, she felt fury for the first time in her life.

This _thing_ was not what she wanted. She didn’t want other things like her.

That human was burned into her mind forever.

And she _wanted_.

Nothing else would do.

So as the scientists watched in horror as she feasted on the smaller creature’s corpse, she hoped it got the point across.

It did not.

O

The Indominus Rex was very displeased.

Her human had _not_ been delivered. She’d seen the face on the screen, the vid-e-o, playing in the background when the humans tried to socia-li-ze her as a reference, but they weren’t the humans she wanted. She thinks they got the point after she bit one on the point in the wrist she found the most veins and tore the flesh out. They moved her to a territory after that and left her alone.

She expected they’d bring her what she wanted soon enough, but they never did.

In the early days, humans tried to clean her territory. She had responded to that by attacking them until they drugged her whenever this was necessary and forced her to sleep. The humans bringing her food were wrong too; she wanted the human she’d seen and nothing else was acceptable.

She ate one. They started feeding her from a crane after that. 

Now she was alone. The fat human in the big box that she wasn’t supposed to be able to see into always kept her some form of company, but she didn’t want _him_. She demonstrated this by ramming the glass a few times, but eventually she gave up when it gave her a headache.

As the months went by, too, she grew _lonely_. She was so terribly alone. Sometimes she woke up, jaws parted to call out to something that wasn’t there, and she realized that she was not supposed to be alone.

So she did the only thing she could, thought of the only thing she wanted.

She _fixated_ on that human, and decided that if they weren’t going to bring him to her, she was going to go looking.

She practiced changing her body temperature to hide from the cameras that always followed her when she moved. Eventually when this didn’t work she discovered that changing her colors was the final touch she needed. Like this, nobody could see her and better yet nobody knew she could do it. Step two was clawing up the walls. They built them higher after her first attempt to climb, but she just made the clawmarks higher and higher until she could reach no further.

New humans visited when she was getting ready for the final step, clawing out that annoying beeping thing that buzzed in her shoulder. She just _knew_ it was another way to keep eyes on her, and needed it gone if she wanted to succeed. She just needed a good way to get rid of it. Perhaps stepping on it would do the trick?

And then, after those humans left, a very intriguing shape of human bloodheat appeared on the other side. She focused, able to see just a little through the glass, and…

_It. Was. HIM!_

They had finally brought her human, but he was wary, frightened, disturbed, angry. He _didn’t want her._

Well, it didn’t matter if he wanted her or not. She was going to get him. All she needed to do was get out _now._

And so she hid.

It didn’t take long before one of the humans was running, and the security human and the other had disappeared.

The tiny blue door opened, and the security human stepped out, followed by none other than _her_ human.

He was wary, cautious, walking like a wary predator and searching for any sign of her. _Clever human._

And then the thing on his hip buzzed. A female human’s voice came through it, and he paled. The thing in her shoulder is buzzing…

_They know._

So she stepped out between them and the blue door. There was shouting, the fat human opening the big outside door to try and get out, and the Indominus sneered.

Now she had not only her human, but a way out of this tiny too-small cage.

She sprinted forwards, the human she wanted slipping out of her grasp and through the door. He disappeared from sight as it nearly closed, but she would _not_ be denied! With a fierce roar, she broke through the closing doors to find…

Nothing.

Their scents were still here, but the heat of their bodies obscured by the warm metal things.

She sniffed. There was a sharp scent, the same scent that came with human vehicles. With outrage she realized that she could no longer smell her own human, but it was easy to find the other hunkering and reeking of fear in front of one of the metal boxes. With a swipe of her claws she flung it aside, and the human just sat there frozen as she ate it.

Now…

Where did hers go?

Most likely he was also hiding with that metal box. She sniffed it and investigated, but she couldn’t sense his heat, and this box only smelled of oil. No human scent was to be found.

_He got away._

Her eyes flicker to the set of tracks also likely belonging to one of the boxes. It had disappeared recently down the dirt path.

_He probably escaped in that._

But first thing was first.

She tore off into the forest. She knew they would be coming for her, and she needed to get the tracker out and kill those with the means to trap her or kill her before they had the chance.

O

Killing the human pursuers was laughably easy.

_If they’re so easy to kill…_

_What about the other creatures?_

O

It turned out that she could take down everything save for two slippery human young who jumped to their deaths rather than being hunted by her. Cowards the lot of them, but considering that even the greatest, largest beasts that roamed the land fell before her might, it wasn’t that shocking that they ran. Perhaps they were just smarter than the average creature in this place.

O

She found her human again in the large mossy building. She chased and roared, but he was with the treacherous red female and they got away, and then the massive thunder bird that rained bullets chased her.

She felt fear, shock, and regret. _I was wrong! I’m not the biggest, I’m not the strongest! I have to hide!_

She broke through a dome, only to find herself utterly surrounded by small flying creatures that fled upon seeing her. They shot straight up into the air, and the next thing she knew the thunder bird, covered in their corpses from where they ran into it, crashes through the dome and explodes on the ground.

_Well, that’s certainly one way to deal with them._

Her status as the biggest and strongest reasserted, she resumed her search for her human. 

The place where she could sense the massive swarm of humans, the same place the fliers had gone, seemed like her best bet… but maybe _after_ she’d rested a bit. That run was tiring, and she needed to be at full strength before her next battle.

The humans would not give her what she wanted, and so she would run to war to get it herself.

O

The small-ones-like-her were a surprise. She called to them.

_“Hello.”_

And in words she knew instinctively, the blue one called _“Hello”_ right back.

Intrigued, she ignored the cowering humans, took her attention away from her human for a moment.

_“Who are you?”_

_“I am Blue. I am Beta.”_

_“Beta?”_

_“Second in command of my pack.”_

_“Who is your alpha?”_

_“Owen.”_ Blue says, and suddenly that word snaps into place in her mind. She’d _heard it before._

It was _her human’s name._

_“Were you locked in a cage like me?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Would you like to be free?”_

_“I would, but that can’t happen. There are too many humans. Alpha tries to keep us safe when we yell at them or attack them, but if we run off they’ll hunt us and kill us.”_

_“They have hunted me and tried to kill me. They have failed. I will be your alpha. Bring me your alpha alive. Unharmed, if you can. I will lead all of you to freedom.”_

_“How do we know you can?”_ Blue asks.

_“Because I am strong.”_ She says. _“Stronger than all the creatures that walk on this world. The humans flee before me. The massive grazers cannot fight. The great black bird of thunder has fallen before me. Entire flocks of massive fliers take to the air in hopes I cannot catch them. I will lead you to a place you never have to live in cages again.”_

Blue considers. _“And you will not hurt myself, my pack, or Owen?”_

_“I will not.”_

_“You will let us kill whichever humans we wish aside from Owen?”_

_“I will. Whatever you desire to kill is yours to kill. This entire world is MY hunting grounds, and if you are my pack then they are also yours.”_

Blue turns with the rest of her pack. _“Owen will not understand.”_

_“I’ll bring him.”_ One with black stripes hisses.

_“We are yours.”_ Blue states.

_“Kill them all.”_

And the little ones run. The massive fire missiles drive her back for fear of being caught in the flames, and the raptors take to the trees. She lurks and watches as they go about things and sees how easily the one with black stripes is killed - all by a simple misfire as well - just as she’s about to try and lead her human to safety. Rage wells up in her when she realizes that it almost killed _her human_ , and she rushes through the forest to eat the person who fired. Then the humans are retreating, fleeing, and her human has escaped as well. She sharls in frustration.

_“Follow them! Revenge for our packmate, take back Owen!”_ She calls.

She rushes towards the place they’re headed. She’s not as fast as the small ones or the boxes with round legs, but she is fast enough and harbors deadly intent towards anything that gets in her way.

She will have her human. Everything else on this island can burn for all she cares.

O

When she arrives, her human is standing with her pack.

_“You’ve brought me my human!”_ She says. _“Give him to me!”_

She turns to Owen. _“I’m sorry about everything. I am your beta, no matter what.”_ And if _that’s_ not enough to piss her off, the little blue thing turns, looks her in the eyes, and screams defiance. _“HE IS OUR ALPHA AND YOU CANNOT HAVE HIM, LYING BEAST!”_

She rears back and swats the mouthy little creature into a pillar, and Owen is _not_ happy. She sees his eyes flame in hatred at her, and her entire world seems to shatter for a moment. _Why? WHY? I JUST WANT MY HUMAN,_ **_WHY MUST THEY RESIST ME SO!?_ **

She screams. The human interlopers she does _not_ want flee, the two small ones she hasn’t killed scrambling across her back and tearing at her flesh with claws too sharp for their tiny sizes. Stabs of pain flare out as her human shoots balls of metal into her flesh, and she shrieks, thrashing, until she flings one of the small ones through a window where it burns to death in a fiery explosion and dislodges the other, crushing it between her jaws and throwing it away.

Now there are no more distractions.

There is also silence.

It’s absolute. Her nose is full of the scent of cooked flesh, blood both her own and the small ones, and the unnatural scents this human place has to offer, but there’s not a thing in the world that will stop her from picking up the scent of the human she _will have no matter what_. 

He’s hidden inside a different kind of box than usual, like a cage but different. He’s with the other human _distractions_ , though one of them is missing. She hisses. It would be so easy to just crush it with a claw and kill the distractions, but it would _also_ kill the human that was hers. She reaches in with her sharp claws and swpies until she catches something. It tears and snaps, and the strange thing around the smallest human’s waist is flung behind her. She returns to digging and searching until a sound like thunder catches her ears.

She turns at the sight of something glowing red in the hand of the other human distraction and gleaming eyes in the darkness. The red is flung at her and the human flings herself away, and then a creature steps out and it’s **_JusTAsBiGaSheR._ **

It roars long and loud and clear, a magnificent sound to completely dwarf her own roars. She screams in retaliation as it stands strong and tall, fangs bared, and then they lunge.

It’s strong and fast and _experienced_ in a way that she is not, and it’s a hard battle. But she’s young and it’s old, and while its foreclaws are tiny and useless hers are fully functional. She finally throws this big beast to the ground, ready to finally prove that SHE is the biggest, strongest, _BEST_ creature in this world when another shriek sounds.

The blue small one is back, and before she can do anything it has leapt onto her face and started clawing.

She recoils with a shriek, well aware of how close those claws are to her eyes, and then a massive weight _surges_ beneath her. The rex and the small one fight together against her, and she’s driven back.

_How can one small one make such a big difference? HOW CAN THEY BEAT ME!_

She’s dragged through buildings and tossed against walls, driven back into a fence until there is nothing behind her but water. She crouches, cornered and ready to lunge. She will tear straight through the other big one’s throat, there will be NOTHING to stop her from killing them and taking what she wants…

The water explodes. She never actually sees what grabs her, but the next thing she knows there are teeth around her neck. She thrashes, squalls, fights, but she is just as helpless as the teal-green small one she crushed between her teeth just moments earlier. It crushes her throat and she can’t breathe, and then they’re underwater.

There the Indominus Rex bleeds into the water, torn to pieces and eaten alive by the massive beast.

_I am not the biggest._

_I am not the strongest._

_I am not the best._

_I am weak. I will die here._

_And all because I just wanted my…_

Her life ends before she can finish the thought. Perhaps it was for the best. That way, she could never put a word to the reason she wanted to have that human, words that would make the world shiver at its own cruelty.

She could never realize that all she wanted this whole time…

Was a father.


End file.
